A Lucian Love Story
by PinkZebra1798
Summary: A one shot about lucian and the ustream.  They are together in this one shot!


**A/N: this is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors! Okay so pretty much I ship Lucian until the day that I die. In this story I'm being to be such a nice person and have them together! Because we all know Lucian is end game and Chris can go fall hard off a bridge. So this pretty much is going to take place before during and after that flawless ustream that we got. Oh and also when i get to the ustream part the order of the way things happen is going to be different. Okay on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: everything I'm about to write in completely and utterly fake. I don't know Lucy or Ian and none of this is true. **

**Lucy's POV**

Ian and I were ustreaming today. It was 5:00 now and we were starting at 6:00. The fans had trended on twitter that they wanted us to ustream. I know that someone's going to ask if we're dating. Should we tell them the truth? Should we just keep it a secret a little while longer? A knock at my door and jacks barking snapped me out of my thoughts.

I got up from my position on the couch and went over to the door. I opened it up to a pleasant surprise.

"Hi beautiful." Ian said with a huge smile on his face. "Hi handsome." I replied. "Can I come in or are you busy?" "Oh yeah I'm super busy. I have a date with my couch and the TV is invited." "Oh we'll then you have fun." he said sarcastically. "I will." I laughed.

I grabbed Ian's hand dragged him over to the couch. He plopped down onto the couch and I sat on his lap. "What no hello kiss?" I asked him. "Anything fort lady." That kiss quickly became a heated make out session until jack disrupted us with his barking.

Jack ran over to the couch jumped up and onto Ian. Ian started to play with jack so I got up and went over to my phone to check the time. 5:30. "Ian if we want to be on time with this ustream we should leave now." I said walking back into the living room. "Okay let's go." he responded. He grabbed hand and we headed to his car.

"So what do we do if they ask I'd we're dating or not because we both know thats going to be asked." "Well you want to know what I think?" Ian asked me. I nodded. "I think we should tell them." he stated simply. "You want to tell them?" I asked kind of shocked. "Yes. I don't like hiding it. Ezria's already gotta do enough of that." Ian said with a laugh. "Yeah true. Okay so it's settled if its brought up we'll tell them."

When we got to Ian's apartment we went up and he got his computer. "So if you let me log onto twitter I'll send out the link and we shall get started." "Sounds good to me." He handed me his computer and I logged into ustream then onto twitter. I shared the ustream link there and then we proceeded from there.

**Ian's POV**

The questions were coming pretty fast and they were really hard to read. "Call Keegan." Lucy read from the computer. "Yes! I'm calling Keegan!" "No I'm calling him!" "He likes me better! He told me." "You heard it here first." I exclaimed. We were both fighting over who was going to call Keegan. "Hahahah!" she said waving her phone in my face. "Call failed!" she exclaimed. I continued to laugh at her. "It's ringing so of course he'll answer mine!" "Keegan!" she shouted. "Answer my call!" I shouted. "No! Don't answer his call!" then her line went dead. Keegan picked up my call. "Keegan way to hang up on me bro!" he said sarcastically. "We'll I saw Ian calling and I got really excited." "Ha! Bromance." I said. "We're ustreaming so you're on with the world." "Hello world." Keegan said. "What are you together?" Keegan asked. "She's at my apartment. We're on the floor. We're ustreaming. We're doing it. Oh that was bad that's never going away. That's on the Internet." I said as I started to laugh.

After the phone call with Keegan I was a little bit more careful about what was coming out of my mouth. That was until the question that was going to change a lot of things came along. "Are you two dating?" Lucy read the question. We both looked at each other. "Uhh." I started. "Yes. We are dating." Lucy said in a funny voice. "We are dating." I said mocking her voice. I knew as soon as those words come out of our mouths twitter wasn't going to stop for at least... Well ever. Just for all of the 'Lucian fans' I leaned over and kiss Lucy on the check. She started to blush and smile.

We casually continued on with the ustream until Lucy said she had 'Mexican reservations' she had to go to. We finished up the ustream doing stupid accents and being funny. "So well defiantly have to do this again sometime in a couple of weeks" she said "Yeah defiantly."

When we clicked out of the ustream I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. "Well that wasn't so bad." I said to Lucy. "Nope it wasn't." Lucy responded. "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked. "Nope. I have to go though I have dinner reservations in 20 minutes." she said. "Okay well call me later?" "Yes of course." I leaned over so my lips were centimeters from Lucy's. "I love you." I said to her. "Mmmmm I know." she said with a smirk on her face. She closed the gap between our lips. After he pulled apart she said. "And I love you too."

**A/N: Well that's the end! Please review and tell me what you thought! It was my first fanfiction so again sorry for any mistakes! **


End file.
